Fire & Ice
by Lead Ed 89
Summary: Mysterious attacks are happening in the Yu-Yu world first Kurama & Hiei then Yuskue & Kuwabarra The attackers are Fire & Ice Apparitions Also Kayko is kidnapped! First fic ever R&R ^_^
1. Fire & Ice

Fire & Ice Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho & Characters (except for Fire & Ice Warriors)  
  
Word of Warning: First Fic Ever R&R. Tell me how to improve in Yu-Yu Hakusho fics please.  
  
Well here it goes.  
  
After the Dark Tournament in gloomy woods. A Tall Thin Fire Apparition inspects Hiei and Kurama as they prepare for the next case. The Apparition has been studying for a month now copying Hiei's techniques.  
  
Kurama: Do you sense that Hiei?  
  
Hiei: Someone is watching. (He quickly locates a demon with a dark cloak in the brush by using his Jagan Eye)  
  
Hiei: (Points to brush) There!!  
  
Kurama then lashes his whip at the brush. The cloaked demon hastily jumps out of the way and holds out his hand. A dark fire grows around his fist.  
  
Hiei: (In Frantic Voice) Fist of the mortal flame!  
  
Cloaked Demon: DIE!!!!!  
  
He punches directly at them. Hiei is nearly hit but manages to dodge, but the roaring flames burned him. Kurama on the other hand is hit at the hip and is left with a huge hole in the thigh. Hiei obviously furious punches back at him. He secretly copying Hiei escapes out of the cloak looking like he was hit.  
  
Hiei: (In stern voice) Kurama!  
  
Kurama: Who was that powerful apparition?  
  
Hiei: He was cloaked and also cloaked his energy.  
  
Kurama gave Hiei 3 objects. He quickly stirred them and poured the juice he made on Kurama wound.  
  
15 Minutes later.  
  
Kurama gets up with a slight struggle. He was determined to find the cloaked one but must report it to Yuske and Kuwabarra  
  
Hiei: Quick we must inform them!  
  
Meanwhile at Kuwabarra's house  
  
Yuske: So what are supposed to do now?  
  
Kuwabarra: Go to school?  
  
Yuskue then broke into laughter.  
  
Yuskue: After that no way!  
  
Kayko came up to him and slapped him over the head.  
  
Kayko: Yuskue Urameshi you are coming to school!!  
  
Suddenly a fat and short cloaked demon burst through the window with an ice sword.  
  
Yusuke: Kayko run!  
  
The fat demon suddenly threw ice crystals at Kuwabarra. He dodged and called upon the spirit sword. They fought fiercely with the demon who had an ice sword. Yuskue was confused about the power of so he took caution and fired the Spirit Gun.  
  
Yuskue: Duck Kuwabarra!  
  
His Spirit gun nearly hit Kuwabarra and it seemed to have sliced through the demon. But a cloak fell to the ground nothing more.  
  
Yuskue & Kuwabarra; Wha.Where?!  
  
Hiei and Kurama burst through the door.  
  
Hiei: A tall and thin cloaked fighter used the fists of the mortal flame on us can you find him.  
  
Yuskue: Well Well someone's after us.  
  
Kurama: What happened?  
  
Kuwabarra: A cloaked demon that was fat and short attacked us with ice techniques ruining my house.  
  
Suddenly Yuskue realized Kayko was gone and told the others.  
  
Yuskue: Kayko shes gone!!!!!!!!  
  
Well that's the end of the first chapter review please. ^_^ 


	2. Jin & Touya

Fire & Ice Chapter 2 Jin And Touya!?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho or characters (sept Ice & Fire warriors)  
  
Thanks for review and tips ^_^ it gets more mysterious and adventurous review this chap to.  
  
At a volcano in a remote area far away from Japan.  
  
Ice Demon: (in hissy voice) Come quick I've got the girl!  
  
Fire Demon: You must be Kieko Yuskue's girl. (Points finger out like spirit gun) BANG!  
  
Kieko: Yuskue!!!!!!!  
  
Fire Demon: Screaming won't help the situation we've sent Apparitions of much power.  
  
Back at Kuwabarra's  
  
Hiei focuses greatly with Jagan Eye. He hears the thoughts of others as he does many are worried what will happen.  
  
Hiei: I CAN"T FIND HER!  
  
Kurama: But how?  
  
Hiei: The Jagan Eye was made for Yukina not Kieko!  
  
Yuskue: We've got to now!  
  
Kuwabarra: Don't be so hard on yourself Yuskue. I was watching you fight and not Kieko.  
  
Suddenly a huge Wind Stirs up  
  
Hiei: Where is it coming from!  
  
A body comes through the wall and lands on Kurama.  
  
Everybody: Jin!  
  
Jin: Aye there sorry about ya wall.  
  
Yuskue: Why are you here?!  
  
Jin: sensed an energy from back home I'm looking for Touya He's been acting strangely.  
  
At this point Yuskue explains what has happened also everyone suspects Touya as the ice demon.  
  
Hiei: It was Touya who attacked!  
  
Kuwabarra: No this guy was fat and very short.  
  
Jin: Now now don't be suspectin things like you do.  
  
Kurama: Jin if you will help we will help find Touya.  
  
Hiei: I've found him.  
  
Yuskue: Where?  
  
Hiei: He's fighting demons by the hand full! At the mountain of Tarukane!  
  
Everyone burst out the door. In a hurry to save Touya.  
  
At the mountain  
  
Touya: Die Die  
  
He was slicing at demons as they perished under his words DIE!  
  
The search is on!  
  
That's it Review now there's two quest One for Touya and one for Kieko! ^_^ 


	3. The Dealy Apparition Brawl

Fire & Ice Chapter three The Deadly Apparition Brawl!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yu -Yu Hakusho or characters (except ice and fire demons)  
  
Third chapter is fighting all around R&R! ^_^  
  
At Tarukanes compound  
  
Touya: (Breathing Heavily) Where did they come from?  
  
Suddenly there is a loud banging at the door.  
  
Touya: They've found me!  
  
The door breaks open as Touya prepares to fire his deadly ice crystals. A crowd of about 500 demons breaks into the original fighting room. He fires about ten are hit , so he creates his ice sword and runs towards them And slices away at them quickly a large demon takes a large swing with his club putting holes through Touya and sending across the room. He's only killed about 20 so so the other 480 ran at him he was being brutally cut and manged to kill about 30 more but he was about to meet death when the team burst threw the door.  
  
Yu- Yu team (and Jin): Touya!  
  
Yuskue: Kurama get on the healing! Jin start a wind Kuwabarra cover Kurama! Well for me and Hiei time to fight!  
  
Hiei: No need I'll end this quick.  
  
A dark glow grew in hiei's palm.  
  
Yuskue: It all yours.  
  
Hiei: DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!  
  
Yuskue: SHOT GUN!  
  
The dragon hit and demolished half the demons Yuskue took out a third so it  
  
left Jin and Kuwabarra with the rest. Jin quickly flung many into the air with his whirlwind while Kuwabarra extended his spirit sword and swung a mighty swing killing them all. Kurama had healed Touya so he lashed his rose whip and killed the rest. Everyone went to help Touya (except Hiei)  
  
Yuskue: You all right.  
  
Touya: (F a i n t l y) Y e a h. I'm a l l r i g h t  
  
Kuwabarra: Good lets get him out.  
  
The ceiling suddenly fell in burying the team under the rubble! The was a faint glow that burst threw the rubble it was Yuskue's Energy. After everyone else got out Jin had Touya in his hands.  
  
Jin: (Trembling) Wha. Where. how.who.  
  
Yuskue: Everyone All Right.  
  
Kuwabarra: ( Also Trembling) Whoa. what.  
  
Yuskue was the only one at this point who didn't notice the gigantic Dragon above them.  
  
Hiei: A fire dragon!!  
  
The large dragon spewed his fire at Touya's body on the ground!  
  
Well that's the third chapter Review ( 


	4. Dragons of Death

Fire & Ice Chapter4 Dragons of Death  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho or characters (except Fire & Ice demons)  
  
Back again R&R!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
The fire was raging towards Touya he opened one eye wide open. It was dark blue. The fire was about to hit him when it seemed to reflect. Touya had made an ice barrier.  
  
Kurama: Quite the quick thinker as always.  
  
Quickly Jin unfurled a wind and Yuskue held out his finger.  
  
Yuskue: SPIRIT GUN!  
  
It fired right at the beast but didn't leave a mark!  
  
Kuwabarra: What?!  
  
Hiei: Dragon scales are what you make mythril of. It's almost impossible to penetrate. Not to Say this won't.  
  
Hiei gestured again to stand back. He was obviously attempting Dragon of the darkness flame again.  
  
Hiei: DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME.  
  
The dragon breathed a mighty flame and fired a ball of dark fire directly at the dark dragon flame. The impact made them all look away. In the dark smoke there was another figure beside the dragon as the smoke cleared they could all see a dragon of a blue color. It was an ice dragon in their midst.  
  
Jin: But how?  
  
Kurama: Simple Touya transmitted energy by accident. With a dark ice energy heading towards the ball from a dragon caused the creation of another.  
  
Kuwwabarra: SPIRIT SWORD! EXTEND!  
  
The sword went straight through the ice dragon's stomach releasing a large blood flow. It released a burst of energy. It seemed stupider than Kuwabarra.  
  
Yuskue: Jin fly Between the dragons and get their attention.  
  
Quickly Jin got their attention by stirring up a large tornado. He flew between the two they both fired a large ball of Ice and fire. Jin Dodged as the attacks hit each other dragon. They quickly fell to the ground creating a huge explosion.  
  
Hiei: NO!  
  
A shadow embarked from the fiery explosion.  
  
Kurama: A shadow dragon!  
  
Kurama quickly thought of the right move.  
  
Touya: (weakly) Death Tree. now.  
  
Kurama unleashed the death tree. It teared the flesh of the dragon to pieces but it disenegrated.  
  
Kurama & Kuwabarra: How?!  
  
Yuskue: Let us ask Hiei the darkness Master.  
  
Hiei: His dark fire burned the tree and healed up bloodshed.  
  
Yuskue & Jin: How do we win?!  
  
That's number 4 Review. ^_^ 


	5. Dark Dragon Demise

Fire & Ice chapter 5 Dragon Demise  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yu- Yu Hakusho or characters (except dragons and fire & ice warriors.)  
  
New Chapter of stragedy without Hiei's Dragon and with Touya disabled and the team looking tired how could they win.  
  
Hiei: Yuskue.think on your own.  
  
Yuskue: Hiei!  
  
Then Hiei suddenly fainted.  
  
Kurama: Ughh  
  
Now so did Kurama. That left the three stupidest characters.  
  
Kuwabarra: Damn!  
  
Jin: Yuskue you're the smartest one here what to do?  
  
But before Yuskue could answer the dragon launched a dark flame.  
  
Kuwabarra: Blow it away Jin.  
  
Jin started a mighty wind but couldn't even slow it down.  
  
Yuskue: SPIRIT WAVE!  
  
The wave disintegrated the blast but also caused Yuskue to faint.  
  
Kuwabarra: What? No Way!  
  
Jin: we've got to wake Hiei!! I'll hold him with a tornado you wake Hiei!  
  
Kuwabarra: Quick wake up you little demon!! Tell us what to do!  
  
Hiei suddenly turned green his hair split and eyes opened all around him. Kuwabarra also noticed his hand heal.  
  
Hiei: My full demon form!  
  
Jin: Hiei now!  
  
Hiei: DRAGON OF THE DARNESS FLAME DOUBLE!  
  
Both hand glowed and two dragons were fired. The dragon took impact directly and, Grew bigger!  
  
Kuwabarra: Hiei how come!  
  
Jin couldn't take the pressure.  
  
Jin: Tornado fist!  
  
He flew directly at the beast Both hands Covered with wind.The dragon twisted Into a vortex or so a portal and sucked them in.  
  
Jin & Kuwabarra: Whoa!!  
  
In this vortex everyone awoke to the sight of Kieko Screaming.  
  
At the volcano.  
  
Ice demon: Master they've entered the vortex they're coming! 


	6. Ice Age

Fire & Ice chapter 6 Ice Age  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho , do own Fire & Ice Apparitions  
  
At volcano.  
  
Ice apparition: here they come.  
  
Suddenly the group burst out of the dark portal.  
  
Fire Apparition: Make sure they meet there demise.  
  
Ice App.: Surely.  
  
Kurama: this one is all mine.  
  
The daring Ice apparition stepped back onto a raised stone Pushing it down.  
  
Ice App.: Let's play a game.  
  
A sudden stone wall opened behind him revealing two captives.  
  
Kurama: Mother!  
  
Hiei & Kuwwabara: Yukina!  
  
Kuwwabara: This is wrong you can't take Innocents off the streets!  
  
Fire App.: Oh yes we can.  
  
The ice apparition held out a misty air in his palm And froze Kurama's mother.  
  
Kurama: No!  
  
He lashed his whip at the deadly apparition. He quickly dodged And shot his own crystals of ice. Just then Touya shot his repelling the apparition's . Yuskue fired his spirit gun and Jin gusted a wind. The apparition released a force field of ice stopping them all.  
  
Hiei: Fist of the mortal flame!  
  
The apparition chanted words and then the volcano's top froze And then dropped huge icicles on them. Yuskue let out a force Field of his own stopping them in there tracks. Kuwwabara Unleashed the force of the spirit sword, and extended it Towards the Ice apparition. Mean while Kurama freed His mother and Yukina. He took a drink of the potion And transformed to his full fledged demon form.  
  
Yokoe: Death Tree!  
  
The Ice apparition shot a huge ball of ice with spikes Tearing apart the tree. Yokoe decided to use hand To hand combat and quickly slashed at him while Hiei and Yuskue powered up to max. Touya & Jin combined attacks making a tornado of ice but it failed to hurt the demon. So when Jin unleashed another tornado Hiei transmitted some dark fire into it making a red storm.  
  
Jin: Red Storm!!!  
  
The tornado caused a commotion with fire Rocks falling from above. The ice apparition Looked away and covered his head. This Gave Hiei an Idea.  
  
Hiei: He He. Pitiful. DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!!!!!  
  
The apparition looked up only to a flaming dragon come towards him. He suddenly took position.  
  
Ice App.: Ice Dragon Attack!  
  
It ripped through the dragon hitting Kuwwabara , Hiei, Kurama, and Jin knocking them out.  
  
Yuskue: That's it. Die!!!  
  
The demon blocked his spirit gun again With the force field. This time he kept the Force field up and took position again.  
  
Chu: Where's Rinku! Burrp!  
  
The ice demon turned around to see an alcoholic Ball of fire tearing through him and spreading a screehing Scream throughout the volcano.  
  
Fire Apparition: It has begun.  
  
That's the chapter Review. Ooh w3hat does "it has begun mean". ^_- 


End file.
